


That was the last time

by epersonae



Series: The Journal-Keeper [25]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Relic Wars, Spoilers for Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: ...that Lucretia talked to Lup. Doodling. A circle of black glass. And some robits.





	That was the last time

**Author's Note:**

> So: THANKS GUYS, for _that_ conversation.

She’s doodling, not writing, with both hands, in both journals. What is there to write, anyway? Just more death, more destruction, and more of them sitting in the sky above, useless. She’s doodling the whorls and knots of the staff, trying not to think about where it is now, but of course that’s useless too.

“Whatcha scribbling, Lucy-lu?” asks Lup, draping herself over Lucretia’s shoulder, her tone a mimic of better days, but Lucretia knows better. She makes a non-committal noise; she doesn’t have anything to say, really.

Lup trails her fingers over one of the sketches.

“You ever draw mine?” she says, and again it’s a deceptively light tone. Lucretia flips back through the pages: the gauntlet, in immaculate detail, and beside it, an aerial view of a place where a village might’ve once stood, but her pencil work instead was focused on getting the reflection of sunlight on black glass. 

She can feel Lup wince, hear her take a sharp breath. Lup stands up straight, squeezes her shoulder with one hand.

“Hey Luce?”

“Yes?” For some reason she can’t quite understand, Lucretia finds herself holding her breath, waiting for what Lup has to say next.

“Been thinking a lot about those robits, remember them?”

Lucretia nods, fiddles with her pencil. Her chest is still tight.

“I think you might’ve been right, about…yeah.” Lup sighs. “I’m gonna…. We’ve got to do something, Lu. Ya know?”

“I know.” She lets out a breath. “Can I…?”

“Naw, not now, but we’ll talk? Soon?”

Lucretia puts her hand over Lup’s.

“Whenever you’re ready.”


End file.
